Markus' cars series 2 ep 15: Lightning Jr. is Furious
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. NOTE: please ignore how cringey the carsapp thingy is.. this note is in perfect timing with the beat of the intro song btw. you probably paused the episode just to see this note lmfao Transcript Lightning: I'm gonna text her! (grabs his phone and uses CarsApp. Suddenly, a text appears for a moment which says "why am i doing this weird stuff smh") AARGH, I JUST CAN'T! I'M TOO SCARED! I NEED HELP! (chats Diamuranigold Next-Gen, whose CarsApp name is Gem Boi) Lightning (on CarsApp): yo i need ur help (I need your help!) Diamuranigold Next-Gen (on CarsApp): k whacha need help with? (Ok, what do you need help with?) Lightning (on CarsApp): i like sally so do u wanna ask for me? (I like Sally so do you wanna ask for me?) Diamuranigold Next-Gen (on CarsApp): ye (Yeah!) Lightning (on CarsApp): k thx (Ok, thanks!) Diamuranigold Next-Gen (on CarsApp): no problem :) (No problem! :)) (We can now see Diamuranigold Next-Gen's phone.) Diamuranigold Next-Gen (on CarsApp): lightning likes u (Lightning likes you!) Sally (on CarsApp): i knew that!! (I knew that!!) thats y i gave him my number lol (That's why I gave him my number!) tell him i like him too! (Tell him I like him too!) Diamuranigold Next-Gen (on CarsApp): k ill do that m8 (Ok, I'll do that!) (Diamuranigold Next-Gen chats Lightning.) Diamuranigold Next-Gen (on CarsApp): she likes u! (She likes you!) Lightning (on CarsApp): YAS!! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! :DDDD (the three leave CarsApp) Sally: I like you too! I'm your wife! Ponchy: Man, it's hard to believe that you, your wife, and Diamuranigold Next-Gen used CarsApp. Lightning: Yup. Lightning Jr.: Is that my mommy? Sally: Oh, you have a kid? What is his name? Lightning: Lightning McQueen Jr.. I just call him "Jr."! Sally: How cute, Jr.! Come here! Lightning Jr.: Hi mommy! Sally: Aww, how cute! Diamuranigold Next-Gen: I'm very rich! Hehe.. Some colonized cars: We don't want to be colonized anymore! Lightning: Fine, whatever.. Blue car: Do you guys wanna form a new car? Some cars colonized in the past: Sure! New car: Hi! Evil car #1: We came here to attack! Lightning Jr.: NOT TODAY! (points his laser at the evil cars) Lightning: JR.! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! THESE WEAPONS ARE WAY TOO DANGEROUS!!! Lightning Jr.: I DON'T CARE!!! I SAVED THE WHOLE RADIATOR SPRINGS!!! Lightning: I'M KEEPING YOU LOCKED AND I'M TAKING AWAY THE WEAPON!!! (locks Lightning Jr. and snatches away the weapon) Lightning Jr.: UNLOCK ME!!! Lightning: NOT UNTIL YOU'RE CALM!!! Sally (cries 1 hundred times harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd Marcus in the 2005 Homestead 350 and when he was towed out of the race in the 1990 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400): Lightning, please don't do this! I'm crying.. Johnny: ..harder than when I got bullied by Todd Marcus on my only win! Lightning and Lightning Jr.: BLA BLA Lightning Jr.: UNLOCK ME NOW OR ELSE I'LL DO IT MYSELF!!! Lightning: NEVER!!! Lightning Jr.: OK, I'LL DO IT MYSELF THEN!!! (unlocks himself and kills Lightning) YES, I GOT THE KEYS! GOODBYE!!! Sally: (stops crying) HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY? Lightning Jr.: no u Cal: Can you please stop arguing? (the two keep arguing) Lightning Jr.: FINE, I'LL STOP! Sally: Thanks, now we have to revive Lightning! Gold (color) Next-Gen: I can heal him for you! Sally: Ok, please help quick! Gold (color) Next-Gen: Okay! Lightning Jr.: I'm leaving! (Gold (color) Next-Gen revives Lightning) Sally (to Lightning Jr.): No, come back! Lightning Jr.: No, you both are awful parents! I saved the Radiator Springs, and you're just gonna punish me for a good deed! Sally: We're sorry! Come back! I have a gift for you! (Suddenly, a scene shows Lightning Jr. saying "listen up here") Lightning Jr.: I DON'T WANT ANY GIFTS, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! And I'm gonna drive into the Wheel Well Motel! Sally (cries 1 hundred times harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd Marcus in the 200 Homestead 350 and when he was towed out of the race in the 1990 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400): Please come back! Lightning Jr.: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I'm gonna ignore you! Sally (crying): COME BACK!!! (Lightning electrocutes Lightning Jr. and brings him back to McQueen Alliance) Sally: (stops crying) Yay, you're back, my lovely Jr.! Lightning Jr.: bzzt bzzt (to Lightning) How dare you electrocute me? Lightning: Because you didn't listen! Lightning Jr.: Fine, I'll behave.. Lightning: Thanks! Lightning Jr.: But nobody thanked me for killing those aggressive cars! Lightning: Yes, I'm really thankful for that, but you shouldn't use these dangerous weapons for your own safety! Lightning Jr.: k Dan: Now we'll have to clean the aggressive planets up! I'll just clean them up, so I can take some dust, refresh it, and then sell Gask its! (turns the aggressive planets into dust and turns dust into Gask its) White Next-Gen: Muhahahaha!! I'm strong and mighty with all of my puppets! Green Next-Gen: Wait a minute, did you just call us puppets! White Next-Gen: Yes, because you are! Muhaha! I'm immortal! Orange Next-Gen: Could you stop that please? We aren't your puppets! White Next-Gen: No? Why should I listen to puppets? Lime Next-Gen: Stop it! White Next-Gen: I WILL RULE ALL! Indigo Next-Gen: Stop it now! Or else we'll attack! White Next-Gen: I'LL RULE THE UNIVERSE WITHOUT MY PUPPETS! Indigo Next-Gen: We have warned you multiple times, but you crossed the line! Brothers, attack! (Orange Next-Gen throws a grenade at White Next-Gen's hood and Pink Next-Gen splits White Next-Gen) Red Next-Gen: We should revive him without powers and evil personality! (Gold Next-Gen revives White Next-Gen) Red Next-Gen: We should keep him asleep for now! Magenta Next-Gen: I'm Magenta Next-Gen! And I should be here because I'm a secondary color. Dark Blue Next-Gen: And I'm Dark Blue Next-Gen! They should have put me first because I'm a primary color! Not Light Blue Next-Gen! Light Blue Next-Gen: Yes, thanks to you I had to change my name! Dark Blue Next-Gen: My superpower is making things disappear! Magenta Next-Gen: And mine is stunning cars! Lightning: Since the color next-gens are in the alliance, I'll rename it to "Radiator Springs Protection and Support Cooperation". And I'll abbreviate it to "RSPSC"! Lightning Jr.: Mommy, can I get the gift you had for me? Sally: Of course, my little Jr.! This is your gift, a Rust-eze baseball hat! Lightning Jr.: Thanks, mommy! Sally: Aww, this is so adorable! Random Next-Gen: I'm declaring a war on all these next-gens! (All of the random next-gens die.) Rectangle Next-Gen: They are so stupid, trying to fight in their own weak group! Anyways, we need the Gask its for Rex and Dan's reproduction! Dan: Yes, let's reproduce it into Gask its! (reproduces the random next-gens into Gask its) To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2